


【承D】In Medias Res

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 海洋博士想泡美人鱼？(no
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 17





	【承D】In Medias Res

【承D】In Medias Res  
圣诞迟到！你们怎么还有故事...？

summary:海洋博士想泡美人鱼？  
*Gala Night 后续，NC同时间轴(茸茸的故事没看不影响阅读:)  
*六承三D  
*ABO  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

"先生夜安，我是dio的儿子，我急迫需要您把我父亲做到腰坏掉最好三天别回家。"

"初－－流－－乃－－你是什么品种的叛逆小混蛋？"

晚上刚回到家不久，承太郎接了一通意义不明的混乱电话。号码显示是他那个漂亮的omega炮友，当他整理好思绪想回话时，只剩下挂断的嘟嘟嘟。

承太郎想着这通打来不知道干什么的电话，看看手机沉默三秒，想着明天再问一下好了。

空条承太郎，一个结婚后又离了婚的alpha，在不久前透过交友网站睡了一个omega。

那是鬼差神使－－他把自己只记了几个鱼类学名的小本子写上手机号码，然后给了那个漂亮的男人。 事后他想想，不知道对方会不会误会他谁都给电话，可是自己干嘛担心这个？后来他们睡了第二次、第三次、第四次...感觉还挺好的，莫名其妙就变固定炮友了。

本来还没觉得这事怎么样，那是某天去大学当客座讲师时，他那个叫波鲁那鲁夫的法国朋友鬼鬼祟祟，用手肘撞撞他肩膀，"啊呦，找到新对象啦？"

"嗯？"承太郎下意识侧头闻了一下自己，随即想起dio的味道根本淡得无法分别，要不是做过还真不相信他是omega...难道法国人的鼻子比较灵吗？

当承太郎转头看向波鲁那鲁夫，后者眼睛瞪得大大一脸吃惊，"我就想说－－我就想、随便问问，你真的...？"

"我没对象。"承太郎说:"你怎么这么无聊？"

"没对象你刚刚那个反应呢！花京院在哪儿啊我叫他来一起逼问你一下。"

于是讲座结束后，承太郎被一左一右架去吃饭，那两个人只差脸上没写满'我想听八卦'之类的字样了。头疼的扼要解释一番，承太郎真的不太想跟他们对眼。

"所以你靠着约炮网站跟一个单亲爸搞上了？"

波鲁那鲁夫说，花京院本来想纠正波鲁那鲁夫的用词，但想想好像也找不到什么措词。

承太郎压了压帽檐，"解决需求，我们也没交往。"

承太郎承认自己心里还是有点小小失落－－看来dio真的淡到没什么味道，如果能染上一点，说不定还能劝退一些...追求者，不过他也懒得纠正波鲁那鲁夫和花京院，说dio其实是omega而不是beta，反正他的情况下性别不是那么重要。

大概是那天波鲁那鲁夫的叭叭不停和花京院明显把这归类为'有趣的事'的眼神，开车回去的一路上，dio的脸就在承太郎的脑海里挥之不去。

在那之后大约过了一星期，中午时正整理着隔天研讨会的资料的承太郎听见手机震动了一下，然后萤幕亮了起来，显示一条来自dio的讯息。

他没传文字，就是传了一个玫瑰花的表情符号。承太郎想了想觉得有点好笑，dio养成了不喜欢打字的习惯，总觉得他就是随便乱摁，有时候是鸡蛋，有时候是乌龟，反正无一不是表达他想做爱。

于是承太郎按了一个时钟的符号，后面加了一个问号传过去；对话栏马上显示了已读，接着是人发过来一个挂着日期的小日历符号，然后用着那种挺缤纷的马卡龙颜色数字写了PM 4:00。

承太郎想了想，日期约在隔天，那时候研讨会大概也结束得差不多了，于是顺手贴了一个'ok'。

而对面的dio很快的回了一个大大的爱心。

...如此想来居然还觉得有点可爱。承太郎皱着眉，总觉得似乎哪里怪怪的。

比起电话，他发现dio更喜欢传意义不明的贴图，以至于出去忙一趟，晚上回来接到dio的儿子那通电话时，一时之间还没反应过来。

*

手表的指针指在四点二十。开会开得有点心累的承太郎赶紧给dio发一条讯息，对方回覆了一个门和食指的贴纸，看来是叫他按电铃，但看着看还真有点色情意味。

"你迟到了...哇哦。"一打开宾馆的房间门便看到洗好澡、穿着浴袍的dio对他发难。承太郎任着dio伸手摸过自己的领带，指尖停在某颗钮扣上，"哦...哇哦。"

"刚结束研讨会迟了点，西装没来得及换...别再摸了。"承太郎说着说，本来想捉住dio的手，后者却把手指收回去放在下唇，微微抬眼看了下承太郎的脸道:"你这身西装好辣－－我就是有点兴奋了。"

视线随着微微前倾而敞开的领口往下看，这个角度让承太郎瞥见了dio露出来的乳尖，咽了咽口水。

"再让我摸一下啊。"还不等承太郎把视线从乳尖收回来，dio双手自动自发，从承太郎的腰际抚上胸口，俐落的替他解开领带，下身贴近着磨蹭他的下体。

承太郎顺势把手探进dio的短袍里，直接的肌肤碰触显示这家伙根本没穿内裤。他揉捏着手感极佳的臀部，然后轻拍一下。

dio的嘴巴微微抿起不再乱蹭，臀瓣配合的往承太郎手里靠，然后稍稍抬头在人的唇上啄了一下，"快点，今晚不过夜，时间有限。"

一句大实话，浴袍的系带真的没什么作用。在dio一半依就一半偷偷使绊下，领口敞得夸张让承太郎干脆把那条带子抽走，大片白皙的皮肤便映入眼帘。

"你有点坏。"dio说，然后承太郎拍拍他的腿让他按着姿势。承太郎坐在床上，让dio反向趴在他身上，脸刚好可以朝着人翘起来的屁股跟轻轻掰开就能看见的穴口。

"...更正，你坏透了。"拉开人的裤链、扯开内裤的dio握着那根几遍把自己弄到高潮过的阴茎微微侧头，在嘴要张开吸吮前感觉到承太郎已经开始用手指探向他的穴口，但这个角度没办法看见承太郎在对他做什么，明明是自己伏在上面怎么却好像任人侵犯一样。

"很可惜，在床上任何的贬意词都是赞扬，精神着就帮我含。"承太郎抽出手指道，dio本来还想回嘴，却突然觉得一阵湿热又柔软的触感蹭过穴口，"等、嗯...别舔...！"

一边臀瓣被固定着没法移动，dio的双腿有点发抖，承太郎的舌尖滑过穴口停在他的会阴，然后用另一只空闲的手抚慰他的性器。他有些泄愤似的张嘴含住承太郎的阴茎，但是舔了几下又忍不住停下来轻喘。

在对方小而频繁的舔舐和手指爱抚，dio瞇着眼，脸颊几乎贴在承太郎的性器上，他微微动动嘴唇亲吻着阴茎上的青筋，感受着对方的舌头在他湿润不堪的甬道里一下一下的撩拨性欲，他想，如果不是承太郎舔着，指不定水都能湿到大腿。

小腹热热的感受和下身的酥麻感让dio稍微蜷起脚趾，承太郎放在他臀肉的手转而摸向他的大腿内侧，掌心摸得他发烫，忍不住将私秘处向后翘，希望舌头能捣进他身体更深的地方。

最后是承太郎轻握着人的腰把他翻身，俯撑在dio身上时，他的性器高高立起，双腿自觉分开，暴露的红润穴口已经濡湿不堪。

承太郎把dio的右腿架到肩膀上，耻骨变得过分明显，dio伸手环住承太郎的脖子，双颊一片绯红，后者看着那双明明在阴影下却有些水润发亮的金色眸子，下体可耻的发硬发胀。

"你快点..."omega的水染得alpha的龟头也湿嗒嗒的，在dio一声软嚅的呻吟里，体内那个渴求被蹂躏的敏感地带终于如愿以偿的被狠狠疼爱。

"嗯...承太郎、慢点..."dio抓着承太郎的衬衫，过于浓烈的alpha气味让他腿软，彼此的喘息都羞耻的提醒着自己正在放纵omega的本能任人放肆。

承太郎看着dio轻微蹙起的眉，侧头吻吻他的耳尖，下身仍旧是毫不留情的深深顶入，语气是自己也不太察觉的笑意，"你到底是想快点，还是慢点？"

"哈...啊...什么...？"dio偏过脸，嘴唇轻轻碰到承太郎的下巴，过于低沉的嗓音被自己的呻吟混得对方说了什么也没听清，只觉得低音炮真是性感到不行。腰已经酥软得只能任对方的节奏摇摆，没有被揉弄的乳尖都自发的挺立起来，dio咬着下唇，听着承太郎的呼吸和下身交合的水声，又难耐的发出一声娇喘。

在挺过热穴内熟悉的突起时，dio的腰狠狠的颤了一下，突然紧致的收缩爽得承太郎舒叹一声。身下的人眼角泛着生理性的盐水，被牙齿咬得发红的下唇终于舍得放开，"吻我..."

上面的嘴和下面的嘴在得到许可后都被搅得乱七八糟，敏感点被不断顶到快要坏掉，dio呜咽着高潮了，却意识到承太郎的动作在他高潮的瞬间猛烈起来，"嗯、缓一下...我才刚刚...承太郎，不行、快停下、啊...啊－－！"

承太郎在几下猛烈的撞击下把精液射进人的体内，宫口还不争气的乱吻着那个亲昵的入侵者，dio紧紧抱住承太郎的背，被满足的肉穴还收缩着阴茎不放。高潮了还被强迫持续高潮的dio脑袋一片空白，缓过气后揪着承太郎的脸颊道:"你怎么能这么混蛋？"

"你允许的。"那个混蛋亲了亲人脸颊，坏心的又往人的里面顶了一下。

"下次挑间有全身镜的旅馆吧，嘶...哇，我想想就觉得好刺激。"

承太郎看dio鼓捣着手机，凑过去看着后者已经在兴致勃勃的挑着旅馆。他用鼻尖靠在dio的颈子嗅一下，失望的发现还是没什么味道。

dio像在撸狗狗一样摸摸人的脑袋，咬了一口他的鼻尖，"怎么了？"

"没什么。"承太郎这才想起昨天晚上接到那通dio儿子的类求救电话，于是问道:"昨天你怎么了，让你儿子打电话？"

"哦，那个，哦。"dio的手指在萤幕上戳戳点点，憋笑着把萤幕转过去，上面是个网站讯息，写着'黄金体验'后面挂着一个金色的爱心，"我闲着给他办个约炮网站图个快乐。"

"......"承太郎想着那个金发的孩子还真是挺不容易。

dio看了眼时间把随手把手机放一旁，跨坐到承太郎身上，"别管那个了，我们还有一个半小时...嗯..."

承太郎从善如流的用手指划过dio的背脊，扶着人的腰，在精致的锁骨上落下吻痕，接着咬上右边的乳尖。

"哈啊..."dio的手指插进承太郎的后发，下巴靠在他头顶，一手替他套弄阴茎。挺了挺胸享受服侍后拍拍承太郎的肩膀要了个吻，"你有没有觉得我今天特别性感？"

承太郎想着这题还真不知道怎么答，只得咬着人的下唇再吻一口。

dio笑着反手扶着承太郎的阴茎往刚刚舒服过、还适应良好的穴口塞，手机却不合时宜的响了起来。

听着来电提示是乔鲁诺的手机，dio想着这小子打电话干嘛，正想滑掉却被承太郎恶劣一顶失手按到接通。

无视掉dio露出威胁的小尖牙，承太郎扣着他的大腿顶弄，dio只得心一横，希望儿子记得他父亲正忙的握好手机娇喘，"嗯...哈啊初流乃...什么事、快说！"

然后听到了什么按键声音，之后是乔鲁诺'呲呲'几声，dio拍拍承太郎让他别闹，温热的热穴离开性器时还不舍的牵着润丝，dio闷笑着窝到承太郎怀里，重新拿好手机，"好了宝贝，怎么了？"

承太郎的手指探进dio双腿之间，要伸手阻拦的dio只得用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，把承太郎作怪的右手食指和中指含在嘴里惩罚性的咬几下。

"不好意思突然打扰您的兴致...等等会有人和你说话，关于您昨天恶作剧弄的帐号。"乔鲁诺的声音听起来像是按了扩音；dio夹紧双腿，让承太郎环着自己的腰别乱动，"well，我听着。"

接下来是一个陌生的声音说:"冒昧打扰，您好，我是布加拉提，我们机构主要劝导防治青少年不正当网路交友，基于您的儿子，乔鲁诺的叙述，这是您...出于无聊心理注册的帐号，不是出自他本人意愿，为了确定他的话是否属实，我想确认一下。"

"噢，噢，是的。"dio一时之间分不出是被承太郎挠着腰有点想笑，还是他儿子使用约炮网站第一次被劝导比较好笑，"我还真没注意到年龄－－把手机拿给我儿子吧，关掉扩音，我有些话对他说。"

然后是一阵沙沙声，传来的是乔鲁诺的声音，"呃...父亲？"

答覆的是dio倒吸一口气、然后一阵狂笑，"哈哈哈哈你怎么回事被社会局关爱吗哈哈哈哈哈！"

*

"我回家要念一下那个小兔崽子，那么个时间还不能爽一次吗。"

承太郎看着dio扣着扣子骂骂咧咧，想到他刚刚被电话里那个叫布加拉提的陌生人念着"注册约炮网站这种恶作剧对未成年太不应该了"、"请端正品格做一个对社会有用的人"就觉得好好笑。

"如果你这么在意，我想问问...你要不要考虑交往。"承太郎环着dio的腰替他扣好皮带，dio转了身，看着那个又穿回一身西装帅到让人腿软的alpha，伸手比比对方又比比自己。

承太郎坦然的点点头，然后他看着dio得意一哼，"不要。"

"...哦。"总觉得刚跑过很多思绪，但小火花被掐熄的承太郎应了一声。

dio挑着眉把承太郎的领带重新打一遍，往上系得彷佛要勒死对方。

"哦个屁给你三个月，快追我。"

fin.


End file.
